


Pack Bonds

by mists_of_avalon



Series: The Ties That Bind Us [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, BAMF Stiles, Crazy Kate Argent, Derek Hale Needs Therapy, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek is figuring it out, Evil Kate Argent, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mates, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Slow Burn, Stiles is Bi, Temporarily Human Derek Hale, Warning: Kate Argent, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mists_of_avalon/pseuds/mists_of_avalon
Summary: Zombie apocalypse AUAfter his pack is ambushed, Stiles flees with the only two survivors; his four year old goddaughter and a snarky teenaged girl. By a stroke of luck or destiny he runs into someone from his past who might be able to help him get the last of his pack to safety so they can begin again.Part one of this series is just werewolf lore. You do NOT need to read it first.***This is abandoned - I posted all my chapter notes and story notes if anyone wants to finish it. Any questions or thoughts message me at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/storytime-with-nora
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski & Original Character(s)
Series: The Ties That Bind Us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770280
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So I did have this idea BEFORE covid-19 way back in the fall, but never had the time to write it down until isolation. So it definitely feels weird to be talking about a pandemic and riots and panic. I promise I will try to focus more on the growing bonds between the pack and less about the world on fire. To be honest I just didn't want to write that many characters so I needed the apocalypse. Stay safe and take care of yourselves, I will try to update tags and add warnings at the end of the chapters as we go. 
> 
> I have tried my hand at building my own werewolf lore (not too far off what other people use) and I will explain as we go but for all of it at once check out the first part of this series! 
> 
> Also if anyone was interested in being my beta reader let me know, not sure how much editing my roommate is willing to do. (she is brilliant at it though!)

_“Sir, you’re going to want to see this.”_

_“Breaking news: A Zombie outbreakaround the world, we are getting reports from all major cities such as New York, London, Beijing, and Tokyo that anyone who died yesterday has reanimated and is now rampaging the streets. From the reports we can put together here they are not slowed by pain or deadly blows, if you are bitten or otherwise exchange some sort of blood contact with any of them you WILL become infected. Reports are showing more people are dying from the attacks than are being turned. Werewolves from around the world have been stepping up to protect their human neighbours but sadly it seems that our would be heroes are not invincible. It is too early to tell but from what my team can see if a werewolf is bitten they will die within minutes.”_

_“Please everyone, for the safety of everyone else please stay calm.”_

_Around the world people panicked, they stole and looted, laws were thrown out and it was every neighbour for themselves. Within two weeks most of the people that were dead had been killed by another person… not a zombie._


	2. The New Normal

Stiles stood at an abandoned gas station, filling an empty canister at the pump. He glanced into the empty convenience store, with the windows smashed and shelves ransacked. 

“The service here sure has gone down hill.” He muttered to himself, smirking at his own joke. The station was thankfully deserted, but he could still hear the distant sounds of gunfire. Another fight breaking out at the hospital, he suspected. Relieved that he was alone, Stiles finished filling the cans and tossed them in his Jeep. He looked over his shoulder. 

_Everything changed so quickly._

The street was empty of traffic but filled with wreckage, the store fronts were dark and deserted. Even the forest seemed to be a vacuum for sound. Despite the quiet, Stiles’s brain was loud and ever vigilant. His Omega Grey eyes glowed in the dark, staring into the empty road. 

There was a shuffle in the alley next him. Stiles’ body tensed as he took a deep breath. The smell of rotting human flesh was unmistakable. 

_Fucking Zombies._

Normally, he would jump in the jeep and drive off, but something in him was itching for a fight. He opened the car door, pulling out a metal bat from the backseat and swinging it over his shoulder. He tracked the shadows moving closer and faster towards him—

_Here we go again._

A horde of zombies emerged from the alley, limbs dragging along, rotting eyes trained on him. Stiles moved towards them, dragging the metal bat along the street. He smiled at the sound of metal against concrete. 

_For the effect. Duh._

As soon the first rotting corpse was within hitting distance, Stiles levelled the bat and swung— it smashed right through the zombie’s skull, and the body collapsed to the ground with a sickening splash. 

_Wolf strength for the win._

Stiles had surprised no one when he passed his deputies exam last year. Four years of studying criminal justice and forensics had paid off, although he didn’t think he’d be using those skills like this. 

He pivoted, kicking three more zombies down like dominoes. He grabbed another by the head and snapped its neck, tossing the body to the ground. He spun, smacking another over the head with the bat, when three more appeared behind him—

He leapt towards them, rolling under their outstretched hands, before standing to pull the glock out of his waist band and put a bullet in each of their heads. 

Bang! Bang! Bang! 

The shots rang out through the still night. Stiles was realized his eyes were still glowing grey and quickly calmed himself down, closing his eyes and smelling the air to make sure the fight was over. When he open them again they had returned to their normal honey brown. 

Having satisfied his itch, Stiles hopped back into the jeep throwing the bat in the back seat and started to head home. Or what passed as home, nowadays. 

He pulled up to the Beacon Hills Pre-School, outfitted as a make shift compound, guarded by the few wolves left in the area. Early on, Stiles had wanted to use the police station, but he was outvoted by his uncle. They had decided to keep the pack together in one place; both to ward off the Zombies, and more often than not, the people. 

Stiles could admit that after two months of hard work, the pre-school turned out to be a better base than anyone had thought. It was unassuming in terms of supplies, unlike the police station which had been raided over and over again. The parking lot around the building made it so that no one could ambush the compound without being seen. Stiles was self aware enough to know that despite his early concerns, the Moon Goddess had chosen wisely making his Uncle Thomas the pack’s Alpha Spark after the death of his grandmother years ago.

Things had happened so quickly. The pack, which used to be made up of 60 wolves across California, now had 18 adults and 10 kids in Beacon Hills. 

Stiles could still feel the pack bond between himself and his cousin Alex. He and his Fiancé Ella were last seen camping somewhere in the mountains, before the virus. Nobody had seen them since. He hoped more than anything that they could make it back to Beacon Hills. The pack was planning on leaving to a safe house in Vancouver within the week, but they didn’t want to abandon their missing members. Stiles was dead set on waiting for their return, but Thomas was nothing if not logical.

Beacon Hills is a small town with limited resources, and tensions had been rising between the remaining survivors. Violent raids were a common occurrence and the pack’s supplies made them a major target. People were getting desperate, and that made them dangerous, and with the Zombies around anything non-human had become threatening. People had hesitantly accepted the presence of werewolves only a few years ago, and they had never been popular.

Thomas had heard about a safe haven across the border in what used to be Vancouver. Before the radio tower had been destroyed, they had heard from another pack that it was safe place for humans and werewolves alike. It was a risk, but one Thomas was willing to take, considering their safety in Beacon Hills was getting more and more tenuous by the day. Even if that meant leaving his son and soon-to-be daughter in law behind. 

As werewolves, the Zombies were physically no match for them, but one bite and they would be dead within minutes. Unlike in humans, the virus wasn’t transformative, it was deadly. All you could do was say goodbye and hope the Moon Goddess would guide you back to her. Nothing frustrated Stiles more than an unanswered mystery, but the spontaneous outbreak of the zombie plague around the world was just to be a problem for another day. 

Stiles huffed out a breath as he exited the jeep, leaving the gas in the back. He marched up the steps, nodding at the beta guarding the door. Stiles only knew her as Miss. Daryl; she had taught him AP Calculus in high school. 

_That feels like a life time ago. What a difference 5 years makes._

Stiles pushed through the doors leading to the kids room and was immediately accosted by a ball of energy and brown curls speaking a million miles per minute. 

“Stiles! Stiles! Stiles! Mommy and Daddy said that we are all leaving in the morning! And that Alpha Spark Thomas said that we are all going to Canada, Canada is our neighbour! Miss. Daryl said so when she was teaching the other day.” Four-year-old Juno stared up at him with a toothy grin. 

Stiles smiled. “How about we breath in-between our words?” He laughed, looking to Scott and Lydia standing behind her. They both looked grim, but quickly covered it up when their daughter ran back to them. 

“So, Canada?” Stiles said, as nonchalantly as he could. “Guess that means we're not waiting for Alex and Ella anymore.” Lydia shook her head and Scott looked at the floor. Stiles felt a pang in his chest. Alex was his closest cousin in age and had practically become his older brother after his Mother passed.

Lydia wrapped Stiles in a gentle hug. “I’m sorry Stiles, but Thomas is right. We can’t hold this place any longer, it’ll be safer once we get to a real fortified safe zone. They're Thomas’s children, I’m sure it was an agonizing choice to make. It’s why we’ve stayed as long as we have. Our only chance is to leave now, and quickly.” Lydia pulled away, and Stiles couldn’t meet her eyes. 

Juno pressed something into his hand. A plastic sheriff badge, probably from the dress-up bin in the preschool. “For you! Now you can be like Grandpa Noah.” She smiled, and Stiles rolled the badge between his fingers. He leaned down to give her a hug. 

“Thanks, June-bug.” 

_This is who we are surviving for._

The rest of the kids were either asleep or making their way to bed. The older wolves walked between them, giving hugs and goodnight kisses, comforting the kids for another night without their parents or their home. Lydia tucked Juno into her bed, kissed her on the forehead, before she, Stiles, and Scott stepped out, flicking off the light behind them. 

Thomas, tall and broad shouldered, had gathered the rest of the pack in the hall, now that the kids were in bed. He surveyed the group with a stoic expression. 

“I want all wolves packing the cars now. And then we’ll make one last supply run, it should only take a few hours and then we’re going on the road.” People started murmuring, heading to the door. He turned to Stiles. “Stiles, Evelyn, and Heather you stay with the kids.” 

“But—“ Stiles began to protest. Thomas held up his hand to silence the Omega. 

“Stiles, I am trusting you as an Omega and as a cop to protect the kids while we’re gone. Do you understand?” 

“Yes I understand, sir.” 

Thomas stepped towards him, putting his arm on Stiles’s shoulder. “Son, I am trusting you with our packs purpose, our hearts are in your hands. I’m doing this because I know you can and will step up to the plate should the need arise.” 

Stiles stared. Nobody had called him “son” in a long time. 

Thomas turned away, leading the pack out to the parking lot. Scott punched Stiles gently on the arm.“Dude, relax. Everything is going to be great, just you wait and see.”

Stiles glared at him. “We don’t know anything about this safe haven other than it’s supposedly Wolf friendly. The radios have been down for weeks, we don’t even know if it still exists.”

Scott smirked. “Exactly! We don’t know anything, so it could have a cotton candy machine.” Lydia rolled her eyes behind his back, but Stiles found himself smiling despite himself. 

“How you two made a baby, let alone one as perfect as Juno, I will never know.” Stiles laughed. 

Lydia winked at him. “It was a moment of weakness, Jackson had left for London for good and Scott got all sweet with those puppy dog eyes. One night of S-E-X and nine months later there we were." 

“Hey I think we did a pretty good job! Co-parenting high five!” Scott raised his arm. Lydia gave him a half hearted high five. 

There was a pregnant pause as the three best friends looked at each other. For a moment it almost felt like the good old days, laughing and joking together like they had in high school.But then they remembered where they were. 

___________________________________________________________________

Stiles flipped the small plastic badge between his fingers, silently smiling at the sleeping kids around him. The pack had left a couple hours ago on their final supply run. Evelyn was gone, checking that the front doors were locked for the eighteenth time that night. Heather was leaning against the door, watching the empty hallway with vigilant eyes. Casey, a sixteen year old beta, was just as bored as he was, flicking a lighter on and off again, staring at the flame. 

Stiles watched as she stifled a yawn. “It’s a big day tomorrow, might as well get some shut eye while you can. Evelyn and I are here.” 

“I’m not tired.” The young she wolf shot back. Stiles rolled his eyes. 

_Obviously not._

Stiles walked over and sat down next to her, his back against the wall. The flickering of the lighter was bright in the dark room. “Do you miss them?” She asked.“Your parents?”

Stiles’ heart sunk. He did miss them. He knew how much it hurt to have the bond between your family and pack snapped forcibly and violently. He wrapped one arm around Casey, and she tensed slightly before relaxing under his arm. She was tough. Her expression gave away little, just staring at the flame. Casey reminded him of Malia; brave and tough as nails, but ultimately just a young woman who was lost and confused. Malia never cried, she just got angry. That was the way with Casey too. 

She had arrived in Beacon hills only a few months before the virus. Her mothers were looking for a fresh start, a new pack and a new town. They had both died in the first few weeks, trying to gather weapons and supplies for the pack. Stiles was one of the few who could understand, at least a little, what she had been through. 

There was a rustle from one of the beds,and Stiles turned around to see a sleepy looking Juno clutching a small stuffed wolf.“Stiles, I have to go to the bathroom.” Juno said quietly. 

Stiles stood, grabbing Juno’s hand and heading towards the door. Casey stood, stretching her arms above her head. “I’ll come too,” she said. “If I don’t stretch my legs I’m going to fall asleep.” 

Stiles glanced at Heather, still leaning against the wall. “You’re all right here by yourself?” He asked. She nodded and smiled. Stiles gave her a nod of thanks, and led the two girls into the eerily silent hallway.

He waited outside the washroom while Casey took Juno inside. He could hear them through the walls giggling softly as they washed their hands, water splashing playfully. Stiles smiled to himself, happy that the cub and Beta could comfort each other, even if it was just for a moment. 

Stiles was startled out of his thoughts by a sound from down the hallway. 

It was probably just Evelyn being paranoid and checking the doors again, he told himself. But paranoia had saved him more than once, so he crept down the hallway to investigate. When he turned the corner he realized he could feel a light breeze on his face. Looking up, Stiles saw that a large window was open. The hairs stood up on his neck; only an hour ago that windowhas been closed. 

“Evelyn?” Stiles called down the hallway. Maybe she had needed some fresh air, the classrooms can get hot with a bunch of werewolf kids jammed in them. Letting his senses wander, he picked up Evelyn’s trail and followed it to an empty classroom, heart beating quick. 

The door was open. He could hear a strange gurgling sound. He stepped into the room, and there was Evelyn; throat slit and still bleeding despite both her hands holding pressure to the wound. She looked at him, eyes wide with fear and shock as black ooze gurgled out of her mouth. Wolfsbane poisoning.

“No!” Stiles grabbed her arm and began to leech her pain through her arm. “Stay with me Ev!” She met his eyes, and he watched as the light faded behind them. Their pack bond snapped, pain ripping through his chest.

He shook his head; he didn’t have time to grieve. Someone had done this, someone was in the building. At least Heather was with the kids. 

He inhaled sharply. Juno and Casey. He’d left them alone in the bathroom. 

Stiles turned and ran back the way he came. How could he have been so careless? He ripped the bathroom door open, ready to fight. But Juno and Casey were fine, just staring at him, confused. He let out a relieved breath.

“What’s going on?” Casey asked, panic building in her voice. She had felt the bond snap too. 

Suddenly, gunfire rang out into the night, echoing down the halls, too close for comfort. Juno screamed, throwing herself into Stiles’ arms. Stiles turned towards the noise, horrified. 

_Heather. The kids!_

He scooped Juno up into his arms and he sprinted back towards the classroom, Casey on his heels. Before they could reach the door, Stiles was slammed with a wave of pain. Pack bonds, collapsing. So many of them. Casey and Juno gasped as well, all three overwhelmed by the sudden loss. 

At the end of the hall, the door to the classroom was pushed open. Heather stumbled out, coughing violently. A cloud of smoke followed her out of the door. The acrid smell of wolfsbane hit Stiles’ nose. 

_A Wolfsbane smoke bomb…_

Heather stumbled to the floor, coughing up blood. “I tried, Stiles. I’m sorry…” 

Before she could finish, a shot rang out in the night. Blood sprayed out from Heather’s head, her lifeless body collapsed to the floor. A man stepped out from the doorway, dressed all in black, gun still smoking. His face was covered, but Stiles could see his eyes, and the man turned and levelled him with a hateful stare. 

The man raised his gun, aiming at Stiles. For a second, he was too shocked to move. 

“Stiles!” Casey pushed him to the floor as another shot rang out; this time whizzing past Stiles’ head. “Come on!” Casey grabbed his hand, pulling him to his feet. 

Stiles reached for the gun at his waistband, firing back a round. The man ducked back into the classroom, and Stiles took his chance. He grabbed Juno, and the three of them sprinted down the hallway towards the doors.

Stiles ran to his jeep, shoving Juno in the backseat next to Casey and jumping in front. His hand reached for the ignition. The ringing in his ears was making it hard to hear but he could see headlights coming down the road towards the school. The rest of the pack, returning from the supply run.

_Thank the gods!_

The fleet of pack vehicles was racing towards them, he could see Lydia in the front seat of one of the cars, screaming Juno’s name, her eyes locked on the school. They must have felt the pack bonds breaking and raced back. Stiles winced, thinking of all the kids he hadn’t been able to save. 

Casey let out a sigh of relief from the backseat. “They’re back!”

Stiles jumped out of the car and tried to wave the cars over to the jeep. Lydia caught sight of Stiles and he pointed in the car, where Juno sat. She smiled, seeing her daughter. 

Suddenly, the car was torn apart in a massive explosion. Stiles ducked behind the jeep for cover as pieces of the car were thrown into the air. 

_They booby trapped the road. They knew we’d come back when we felt the bonds snap!_

His remaining bonds snapped as the explosion rocked the ground around Stiles. He groaned in pain, holding his chest, he could hear Juno and Casey screaming from inside the jeep.The doors of the pre-school burst open, and armed men dressed in black poured out, guns at the ready.

Stiles dragged himself back into the car., dodging bullets. The burning wreckage of the pack’s fleet lit up the night. Stiles turned on the ignition, and drove the car away from the road, straight into the dense bushes of the nearby forest. He could hear gunfire ringing out behind him, and Juno and Casey crying in the backseat. 

He didn’t look back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings 
> 
> The pack is ambushed and everyone dies including kids, all "off screen" but still take care of your minds. 
> 
> Next Chapter  
> Stiles and the girls figure out where to go and what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay i have lost steam to do this - so I am posting what I have written UNEDITED and then I will post all my chapter notes and orphan the work. Anyone is free to take it <3

Chapter Two - Pack Bonds

After two hours of driving the girls had finally gone quiet in the backseat, the adrenaline had worn off and they were cuddled together, every once and a while one of them would twitch or whimper in their sleep making Stiles glance back priorly to check they were both still there and now bleeding out. 

He was still going over every detail of what had just happened trying to make sense of it. The three adults left in the school were inside with the kids, no one was looking out into the lot. The raiders must have known who they were dealing with so along with wolfsbane laced weapons they had also rigged the road in knowing the pack would come racing back once the kids started dying. 

_Stupid stupid stupid_

All of his muscles ached and he had already pulled the car over to throw up twice, but the buzzing in his body still raged on. Finally he worked up the courage to look at his reflection in the review mirror. A small part of his brain knew what he would see but couldn’t believe it until he looked. 

There staring back at him were red eyes, no longer the glowing grey omega ones he had been looking at since he was 17. These were red Alpha Spark eyes, that now belonged to Stiles. 

He couldn’t breath as the implications caught up to his fogged mind. That meant the the pack had picked him, and the Moon Goddess (if she was even real) had agreed. Juno, Casey, Alex and Ella had all put their faith in him.

There must have been a better wolf, a stronger, smarter wiser wolf left… 

_There is no one left. Oh_

That was a sobering thought. Stiles sat up straight and turned to look in the back seat. There was Casey awake and holding Juno on her lap, she was staring at him her beta yellow eyes glowing in response to seeing her new Alpha. 

“So what’s next Alpha Spark?” 

“We keep surviving…” 

__________________________________________

As the sun began to rise over the edges of the trees around them Stiles once again pulled the car over so everyone could stretch and he could figure out what the hell he was doing. Because driving north forever wasn’t a good plan at least not a plan worthy of being the Alpha.

As Casey and Juno wondered out of sight hand in hand looking for somewhere to use the washroom Stiles opened the back of the Jeep. He was surprised to see that his Jeep was stocked full of gas, food, clothes, and many other supplies they may need along the way. 

_They must have finished packing my car before they left for the supply run._

His eye was caught by a halo reflection of a small blue backpack. Juno’s backpack to be specific, Scott and Lydia must have packed his Jeep deciding they were going to drive with him. His heart ached at the thought of his friends and his wolf whimpered as the smells of Scott and Lydia washed over him. He gingerly picked up the pack and opened it to reveal what was inside. 

He laid the contents out on the road. A plain folder that held all of Juno’s medical records and birth certificate, a cozy knit sweater that smelled like Scott’s mom, a small photo album with photos of Lydia and Scott growing up and then photos of Juno with the pack as she grew up. And then he pulled out a leather pouch with a draw string when he opened it the omega found a handful of necklaces and rings, one stood out to him as his dad’s wedding ring which he had given to Lydia when she said anything he wanted to keep she would keep safe. 

_You always kept your promises Lyds_

He could hear the girls returning to the road so he quickly packed up the bag leaving out the sweater. And deciding to look through the rest of the bag later. By the time the girls made it to the car he had schooled his expression and calmed his emotions so not to panic the young wolves. Casey caught is eyes and a funny expression flitted across her face but she didn’t say anything. 

“Hey June-bug, look what I found in the car!” Stiles knelt down and offered Juno the sweater, her big blue eyes did a familiar puppy expression as she took the sweater from Stiles’s hands. 

It was like looking at a baby Scott. 

_As if that doesn’t sting_

Juno was struggling to fit her head through the sweater when her face popped out she looked up and asked “Uncle Stiles…. Are we going to Canada?”

Stiles thought for a moment about his options. Head to the mountains and try and find the last two members of his pack or stick to his predecessors original plan and go to the safe haven in Vancouver. 

Traveling to the mountains would be hard, the jeep could only handle so much off roading before it wold give up the ghost, and traveling with a four year old without a car seemed like a hardship he wished to avoid. Plus he wouldn’t even know where to begin looking for them. “The mountains” was pretty fucking vague. He inwardly cursed Alex for dragging Ella on the camping trip. The two wolves could have already traveled to the start of the Rocky Mountains by now, especially if they were traveling as wolves since they could both full shift. And they were both capable adults, if they stuck together Stiles thought that should keep them safe. 

So looking for his cousins seemed like it would be a poor choice. Juno was still too young to fully shift so keeping to the main roads and in a car seemed like the best course of action which meant leaving half of his pack to their own devices. He sent out feelings of anguish through his new and unused Alpha Spark bonds to Alex, and Ella.

**Keep safe - Vancouver - meet there?**

He was so unused to sending out words instead of the usual emotional response through his bonds that he couldn’t be sure the message truly got through to the older wolves. 

**Confusion - Grief**

Was all Stiles could sense in reply from the distant wolves where ever they were. He pinched the bridge of his nose and inhaled deeply. Hopefully they would get the message and meet up in Vancouver, but the best course of action for now was to get the kids somewhere safe as soon as possible. 

“You betcha Juno, off to Canada we go.” 

———————————————————————-

Finally they found an abandoned cabin that was still standing with all of its doors in tact along the forest road they were on. And Stiles deiced it was best that since they practically drove through the first night that they should stop during the day and get some rest. Him and Casey taking turns listening for signs of trouble, then driving again tomorrow night. 

Casey brought supplies into the house while Stiles hid the jeep out of sight of the road just incase and more raiders came by look for easy pickings. Then the beta and omega worked together to barricade the doors and windows. 

Finally Stiles felt like he should be able to relax for a moment, but his wolf was still pacing internally wanting to get into a fight still amped up on fear and adrenaline wanting to test the limits of its new abilities. He ran a hand through his hair realizing his hands were shaking. 

_When had that started? Or maybe I never stopped…_

Before he could have a full freak out he was once again brought back to the present by a tiny hand reaching up to tug on the hem of his shirt. “Uncle Stiles… it’s bedtime. And Mommy reads me fairy tales at bed time” Stiles realized what was coming and that there wasn’t anything he could do to stop his favourite person left in the world from feeling the grief she was about to feel. “But I can’t feel Mommy anymore… Or Daddy” A small hiccup bubbled up from the cub “I can’t feel anyone. They're all gone.” 

The dam burst and the little girl fell to the ground sobs shaking her small shoulders. Stiles picked her up and cradled her to his chest, shushing softly in her ear, rocking her back and forth. He looked up and saw Casey standing by the wall also looking as lost as he felt. Realizing what he had to do he motioned for the teenager to come and sit next to him on the couch. 

Stiles whispered in Juno’s ear “deep breaths my little wolf, breath.” When that seemed to make no difference he changed gears to a trick his grandmother taught him. “Hey Juno, how old are you?” He waited for the question to reach her ears. 

“F-f-four” She tried to say as her body convulsed with more sobs. 

“That’s right little wolf, look here I have four birthday candles for you to blow out.” Stiles said holing up four fingers and wiggling them in front of her nose which was pressed into his tear covered shirt. “And I need you to blow out all four candles for me, okay?”

Casey and Juno both looked up and Stiles like he was mad, but with a smile he wiggled his fingers again this time bouncing them on the little girls nose. He rose an eyebrow as if to say “I won’t stop being silly until you blow them out” 

Juno looked at the candles, tears still running down her red cheeks. She took a wavering breath and blew lightly at his hand. 

“Oh I know you can do better than that June-Bug!” Stiles said sliding easily into the goofy uncle role he had played for the last four years. 

Juno blew again this time taking a full breath in and blowing it out. With each breath Stiles counted putting a finger down. “one, two, three, four…” 

All three wolves breathed out together, melting into each other. Casey gently rested her head next to Stiles’s shoulder and Juno laid her head back on his chest looking unfocused across the room. 

_Now would be the time when Lydia would kick my ass into gear, and Scott would make an inspiring speech and my dad would make me hot coco… Okay as soon as I can these girls are getting 12 cups of coco. For now let’s try my best Scotty impression._

“Okay my little wolves-“ 

“I’m not a little wolf.” Growled Casey softly. 

“Right, of course…” Stiles knew he was fucking up but at least he was trying. He hoped Lydia would forgive him for all the mistakes he was going to make starting with this lame speech. 

“Casey, Juno, it’s just us now. What happened was horrible, and I know that it will probably follow us for a really long time. I know I’m hurting so you two must be as sacred and sad as I am. But we are wolves” Stiles almost laughed at himself wow this wasn’t sounding great. “We are a pack which makes us family-“

Juno interrupts “and Family means no one gets left behind” 

“or Forgotten.” Casey added solemnly. 

_Lilo and Stitch always a win_

Jumping on the girls momentum Stiles continued on “ Yes, We are going to remember our pack and all of the ways they made us laugh and feel loved, those memories are going to protect us like the moon lights the night sky giving us an anchor, the memories of our pack will give us the strength to survive. So you - ” he nuzzled the top of Juno’s head. “and you.” Tugging Casey closer. “and me are going to be a pack and we are going to find a safe place to stay and maybe one day build a big new pack and fill it with all the love that our families taught us.” 

Casey rolled her eyes at the cheesy finish but she begrudgingly said “Nice speech dude.”

Stiles felt a small weight lift off his chest, like maybe he could do this, maybe he could get them to safety make sure his pack lives on. 

Settling further into the couch he said “okay enough of that! Let’s play a game, I think that Vancouver will have cotton candy machines.”

“I think Vancouver will have rain” Said Casey. Honest to fault Stiles thought to himself. 

“I think it will have rainbows then!” Juno joined in. 

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, Stiles gently rubbing circles into Juno’s back her breath evening out and eyes fluttering closed. 

“Goodnight” she whispered softly before falling asleep on his lap, with Casey asleep next to him. 

Stiles looked up at the ceiling. 

_I guess I’m on first watch._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay i have lost steam to do this - so I am posting what I have written UNEDITED and then I will post all my chapter notes and orphan the work. Anyone is free to take it <3

Chapter 3 - into enemy lines 

The next two days were spent driving and camping out in abandoned houses. Once while Stiles and Casey were clearing the road of a blockade Juno sat happily on the hood of the car reciting the entirety of Moana. 

Stiles tired to keep the conversations between the three wolves flowing to strengthen the fragile bonds quickly before they reached Vancouver. The deeper the bonds the stronger the pack would be. It was a shame he thought idlely that neither of the girls have a strong connection to Alex and Ella, so he was the only one to really be able to feel their distant tugs on the bonds.

Never before would Stiles have thought his teammates in the apocalypse would be two children, but it was all he had and he had been elected team captain so it was up to him to make sure they all made it out alive. 

Juno talked about living with her Dad and how he coached her pre-k soccer league, and one time he said to kick the other teams ass instead of butts and Nana Mellisa kicked his ass. Then she moved on to talk about going to work with her Mom at the university where she taught predictive maths was so cool and how Lydia let her sit in a roll chair for a whole day even down the big halls being pushed by her Moms grad students. 

Casey began to talk about how her Moms had moved them to the Beacon Hills pack after her human Mom had a big fallout with her conservative family for marrying another woman, it didn’t help that she was a werewolf too. The feelings just festered and eventually they both decided it was for the best if they had a clean break and relocated to Beacon Hills. Casey got quiet after a bit so they moved on to talk about Harry Potter and Percy Jackson. 

It was nice that they were remembering all of the good things instead of obsessing over the horrific ones from the last few weeks. Stiles thought that he should try and and find a notebook and pen during his next store trip so he could start writing down all of Casey and Juno’s stories so they could have them in the future. Maybe he could write things down, like growing up with Scott and Lydia, the history of his pack, how his Dad met his Mom. All the important things should be written down. 

_Just in case._

Stiles gripped the wheel as he looked at the Vancouver 14km ahead. 

_Almost there_

He reached out to touch the new bonds. His bond with Juno was layered and without having to tap it he could feel her wolf dancing on the other side desperate to play and be held. Frowning slightly he felt the bond again, counting the strings between them. Pack, Alpha Spark…. And family. The family one was new, despite being her “Uncle Stiles” they had never shared a family bond before, because usually that was a blood bond between wolves. The realization that within two days Juno had decided he was family made his eyes sting. 

Then Stiles reached out to his bond with Casey and was shocked to find the same thing, Pack, Alpha, and just the beginnings of a thin line of family between the two of them. 

_Maybe that was a really good speech. No that speech sucked. Maybe it was the hugs._

Stiles tugged on the bond slightly just to see what would happen, Casey’s head shot around to him from the passenger seat. 

“What?” 

“Just checking you're paying attention is all.” Stiles offered playfully. 

Casey crossed her arms “mmhm, I think you’re checking to see if all this “subtle” pack bonding has worked and wether I trust you.”

Stiles eyed her critically. This kid had a smart mouth and a smart brain which reminded him of all the trouble he got into at that age, using his big mouth and big brain to piss people off usually they were much bigger than him. (before they knew he was a werewolf he got his ass kicked a lot) 

“So do you want to talk?” Stiles tentatively asked. 

Casey looked at him and scrunched her nose.“No.” 

Stiles listened carefully to her heart as she spoke. 

_A ha gotcha_

He smiled broadly and looked over to the brooding teenager. “So you can lie. I was wondering if you had made some sort of vow to only tell the brutal truth all the time.” 

“No, I don’t want to talk.”

Stiles heard the small blip in her heart again and he could smell the beginnings of anxiety. “Ok you can lie enough for a human to believe you, but not a wolf. Now I know somethings up.”

“I do want to talk, just not right now.”

“Fair enough, you let me know when and I promise I will listen.”

“I get it’s not healthy to bottle up your feelings so I will talk to you but I’m still figuring out how the hell I feel so, just not yet…. K?”

“You got it Cas.”

They sat in silence while Stiles kept his eyes trained on the road. Then under her breath She whispered “Stiles I’m sacred.”

Stiles sighed “ Me too, but I swear I to the moon and back, I won’t anything happen to you girls. I promise.”

The teenager nodded her head and slouched back in her seat, that was enough emotional talk for her today. 

———————————————

Stiles spoke into the walkie in his car “My name is Stiles, I am traveling with two kids. We are looking for shelter in safe haven. Is anyone there copy?” 

After a long pause filled with static a reply came through, “This is safe haven, we copy you Stiles. What kind of a name is that anyways?” 

“The only one you’re getting, for now. Safe haven what is your location?” 

“Ya ya, don’t get your panties in a knot.” The line went silent for a time. “Stiles we are at the old science centre, do you know where that is?” 

“No.”

“Shit, right. Okay if you can find the building that looks like a big sphere made of glass, it’s by main street and broadway, if there any signs up. Uh by the ocean too.” 

“We will be with you shortly— “

“Kyle, my name is Kyle”

———————-

Turns out the big ball made of glass wasn’t hard to find, Stiles waved a white cloth out of the window as they drove up just in case the message hadn’t been received that new people were showing up today. The two people dressed head to toe in black combat gear stiffly waved them through. He parked the car and the girls each grabbed their backpacks while Stiles grabbed a duffle and packed it with the rest of the essentials. 

His wolf began to pace under his skin suddenly anxious. 

_Danger_

Thinking quickly he pretended to keep packing his duffle and spoke softly under his breath so only the girls could hear and no one could read his lips. Because he was paranoid like that. 

“Okay team, we don’t know anyone here, they are not our pack. So do not trust anyone in there, be nice and keep your head down. Do not pick fights. Do you understand? We are here to survive not to be king of the bunker or whatever.” 

The girls both boded their heads softly. 

“And most importantly, we do not tell anyone we are wolves, unless I tell you you can. No claws, no eyes, no knowing things you shouldn’t. I know it’s hard to keep your wolf bottled up, but we don’t know who is in there and how they feel about wolves.” 

Juno looked a little sad as she whispered “ok.”

Casey looked grim but nodded her head “what will we do about the full moon? Isn’t that soon?” 

Stiles said quickly “We will cross that bridge when we come to it. Also Casey how would you feel about being my niece for our stay? 

She looked at her dark skin and then to his pale skin “Uh what? Also Why?” 

“Casey, these people won’t understand that I would risk life and limb for a kid I’m not related to. They won’t get it, to them we will just be humans, humans don’t make bonds like us. So it makes more sense for you two to be my family. Juno already calls me Uncle Stiles when the mood strikes her, and I’m not going to force you to call me Dad or anything to blend in because I am not replacing any of your parents.” 

Casey was looking at her feet mulling what he said over. “That make sense, Uncle Stiles it is then… And thank you.”

Juno interrupted “Does that mean Casey is my sister?” 

Stiles and Casey made eye contact he shrugged his shoulders to say “You pick” 

The older she-wolf look at Juno and said “Sure thing little J.” 

With a plan in place Stiles wolf was assured enough to sit back down as they walked into the tall building. 

——————————

Kyle met them at the doors, he was young and baby faced. Not a face that should be holding a rifle. “Hey Stiles, right?”

Stiles nodded and pointed at Juno and Casey each “Ya and these are my nieces, Juno and Casey.” 

“Coolio, well it’s nice to have new faces here, especially once that aren’t shooting at us!” Kyle laughed nervously and carried on walking guiding them down the hall. 

Stiles stride stuttered. “people have been shooting at this place? I thought this was a safe haven, peaceful and shit?”

“Ya dude I think that was the plan but then it just got so crazy like two weeks ago the groups that were staying here got into a huge fight and then it was like this all out civil war, and then these like really buff people showed up with all this gear and shit - ah I mean stuff was crazy” 

The Alpha wolf could see the tension in his packs shoulders as the young solider cluelessly carried on about humans killing each other. 

“Anyways after that the only people left holding the keys to safe haven was the insurgent group, everyone else either died fighting each other or made off with supplies and have been trying to break back in ever since.” 

“Great out of the frying pan into the fire we go.” Stillest muttered. 

Kyle pulled up in front of the doors that said boardroom . “So uh, you sort of have to meet the people in charge and they will decide if you can stay or not. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I didn’t know the new rules until you were already here, so uh I can take your nieces to go look at some science facts if y-“ 

“Nope that’s fine thanks they will stay with me. I promised their parents I would protect them they are not leaving my sight.” Stiles fought to keep his eyes normal as his wolf reared its head desperate to growl at the enemy trying to take his pack away. 

_Kyle is an idiot but he’s not the enemy_

Stiles pushed through the doors. There sat five people dressed in black and leather. A man so tall and large Stiles thought he could be part giant if such a thing existed, a dark skinned women with cold eyes, a handsome middle aged man, a deadly looking blonde women, and Derek. 

_Well shit_

_————-_

Derek hadn’t always been this way. This quiet, this cruel, this unhappy. But a lot had happened after he moved away for collage. Too much. And the apocalypse was the nail in the coffin, in a series of unfortunate events and bad decisions. 

The last thing he remembers clearly was two days before zombies reigned down on the earth. His little sister Cora called. “Mom Dad and Laura are dead. House fire. You missed the funeral. I tired Der I really did. But this is the last straw. I’m done, don’t bother coming home.” 

Then zombies took over the earth in a day and he was fighting for his life, can’t blame a guy in the middle a depressive episode for disassociating. 

Now he feels like he is watching his body live his life, killing zombies, stealing and cheating, and being used for “thank god we’re alive sex” by Kate. He has been watching his body live out a weird video game version of his shitty excuse for a life when a familiar face walks through the doors and into the war room. 

_Stiles?_

And suddenly his spirit was shoved back into his body and he was alive again. 

_When did being alive start to hurt so much?_

_————————————————————————————————_

“Derek?” Stiles said out loud this time.

The attractive blond women turned on Derek. “You know this guy?”

Stiles could hear Derek’s heart stutter with anxiety as he spoke. “yes, we grew up in the same town, we went to high school together we graduated the same year, I think he was bumped up a grade.” 

The rest of the heads looked over to Stiles for confirmation. He nodded his head and brought Juno and Casey closer to him. 

The women looked back at Stiles hungrily looking him up and down. “Can you shoot that gun in your waistband or is it just to scare off raiders?” 

Stiles straightened his spine, he was being tested, evaluated of worthiness, no skills would mean they would be kicked out. Time to blend in and act like a sheep instead of the wolf he was. “Yes ma’m, Deputy for the Beacon Hills County sheriffs department and winner of last years marksmen championship.” 

“Good, and your…. Dependants, are well behaved? We won’t have to worry about them wondering off or putting their noses where they shouldn't’” 

“No Ma’m, my nieces are very capable young women, we made it this far together.” 

The handsome middle aged man stood up looking smug. “Indeed you have. Please, Kate over here is just overprotective of our little slice of heaven, your little family is more than welcome to stay.” 

Stiles wolf sat up straight and growled under the surface, it took everything he had not to wolf out and pin this man to the floor. 

_Another wolf, Another Alpha Spark_

“Thank you” Stiles forced out. 

The Man smiled without his eyes. “yes. My name is Ducelian, over here is Ennis, Kali and over there is Kate and of course you know Derek. We run this compound. You are more than welcome to stay Stiles. Kyle will help find you a place for you and your nieces to set up camp.” 

Never once breaking eye contact with Ducelion, Stiles and his pack left the war room and it’s occupants breathing a sigh of relief.

———————————————————————————————————-

As soon as Kate and Derek were alone in their allotted space she turned to him with a screwed glare. “Tell me everything you know about him.” 

Derek knew this was coming, Kate had been becoming more and more paranoid and vigilant about their soundings and team-mates it would make sense she would see Stiles as a danger especially because he knew Derek, no one could know Derek, not like she did. 

He sat down on their bed roll and closed his eyes briefly trying to conjure up an image of the last time he saw Stiles. “We weren’t friends, but we had a few classes together that I remember.” 

“That’s not helpful Derek. You know what I’m asking.”

“Right, He - He had a lot of energy when I knew him, he was the hyperactive kids with a big mouth. He was smart, that’s why they bumped him up a grade. He was really close to his friends, nice kid. He was a nice kid, disaster on the lacrosse field though.”

“So nerd got an upgrade. What else?”

“um.” Derek tried not to bite at his lip and give himself away but Kate caught on to his reluctantness. 

“What. Else. Derek?”

“He asked me on a date at the end of senior year, I didn’t go, I think I laughed at him actually. He seemed disappointed but let it go and we haven’t spoken since. I haven’t been home since either. I had no idea he grew up to be a cop.” 

Kate’s gaze hardened with jealousy. “You didn’t go because you weren’t interested right?”

“Uh ya - I’m not - gay Kate.”

Kates smile was almost feral, “Well _I_ could have told you that Der.”

She straddled his hips and his hand went to her waist. She leaned down and pushed a kiss into his lips. “You are _mine_.”

Derek swilled the bile that rose up his throat, Kate loved him, she had protected him and made sure they both survived. He loved her once, he could do it again. 

“Yours.”

——————————————————————————————

Stiles and the girls spent the next few days avoiding the other people in the compound, which wasn’t that hard considering there was less than 20 people or so Stiles had counted when checking for heartbeats in the building. 

Juno liked that most of the science displays were up and she could practise her reading, even some of the screens and machines still worked. Stiles was relived to have something for her to play with. To make this seem more normal, he knew that as soon as they were settled and safe the girls would face the cold hard truth of what happened to their families and that there was no undo button, and it would be heart wrenching. So he was glad of however long this grace period would last. 

It was getting hard for Stiles to ignore his wolfs attempts to distract him by following the scent of coffee and leather. 

_Derek_

He thought he had buried this infatuation the day both of them graduated senior year. He had taken his shot and was shot down. He liked to think he took the refusal gracefully, falling into his whirlwind relationship with Malia that summer. She was bored and he was mourning a love that could never be and they were friends. 

Stiles never did have much luck with love, or romance, or any kind of lasting relationship. It had all been companionship and sex, nothing that his wolf was ever interested in. 

The wolf side of his brain was all about biology, who was a good fit genetically. Werewolves could smell genetically compatible mates within minutes. The human side was all about connection, they needed something more something to solidify the genetic match into a real mate bond. Just like you couldn’t have the mate bond without the wolfs genetic match. 

Stiles had always romanticized the idea of mates, his parents and been mates after all, well matched in every way. He always hoped one day he would find someone who loved and understood him as much as his parents had, as much as most of the wolves in his pack had. 

It wasn’t uncommon for a wolf to find several genetic matches in their lifetime but they usually only ever bonded with one. He always assumed he would find them in collage, but when he was transferred to Beacon Hills High School for the AP classes and he walked into English and was bowled over the overwhelming scent of mate. 

And that’s how he met Derek Hale, handsome, delicious Derek Hale. 

That’s about when one of Derek’s friends, Jackson had tripped him and Stiles when flying to the floor. Derek and Jackson both laughed as they walked away. And Stiles’s wolf had howled mournfully, meanwhile Stiles was fuming. His wolf was in love with that? A jock with and ego problem who laughed at scrawny kids on the floor. No thanks. 

So Stiles spent the next few years doing his best to ignore Derek Hale and the delicious smell. But it was hard do to once they were paired up as partners for their final English project in senior year. 

Derek and Stiles spent a few hours every week for two months, breaking down DECIDE BOOK OR PLAY HERE spending their time debating over metaphors and character breakdowns eventually getting an A+ on the assignment. 

Spending all that time alone with Derek had been so hard especially because removed from all the other jocks he seemed like a cool guy to hang out with. Yes he was sex with legs to Stiles’s teenage brain, but it turned out he loved to read, and could quote Shakespeare off the top of his head. 

Who knew the jock was actually a nerd and an English Lit nerd too.

The beginnings of a human bond had begun in Stiles’s mind, only egging his wolf’s instincts to make a move. So the last day of classes when they were both looking proudly at their A+’s Stiles looked at Derek with and said “Would you like to go out sometime? Like on a date?” 

The look of shock and the smell of fear that came from Derek ripped a hole in Stiles heart and he knew what was coming. 

“I uh - I don’t lik- no Stiles… Sorry” 

Stiles walked away before Derek could finish turning him down. It’s not like Stiles could explain to him that his wolf really liked him. Werewolves had only just started announcing themselves to the public this past winter. Majority of people still didn’t know how they worked or who they were. Including Stiles’s whole pack still hiding in plain sight. 

It had stung a lot at the time but now he was older, and had been around the block a few times with men and women and some people who didn’t identify as either. So now he knew the truth, there would be some people in your life that no matter how much you think you would be a good match, if they don’t like you, you can’t make them. 

He also thought he deserved better than some mindless jock who spent his time blending in to whatever the cool people were doing despite having a decent personality all on his own. Stiles stopped wasting time on fruitless projects like that after a guy he was seeing in collage broke things off with him the moment he held his hand in public. 

Stiles stopped in his tracks realizing that while he was day dreaming of being a teenager playing at love he had been following Derek’s scent almost, leaving the girls behind. He quickly turned around and stalked back to the big windows where the girls sat looking at the ocean below them. His wolf growled trying to get him to turn back around and go after Derek and find out why he smelled like fear and sadness. 

It’s not like that was hard to figure out, its the zombie apocalypse we are all scared and sad. What he had yet to figure out was why he and his wolf both felt uneasy around Kate. Maybe it was her apathetic tone when organizing raids around the city, or the way her gaze followed Juno and Casey like they were prey. He would just have to keep an eye on her and keep an ear out for what she was up to. 

He sat down next to Casey and closed his eyes going through actual important problems that needed his attention like the fact he still hadn’t talked to the Ducelion guy about how they both knew the other was a wolf. The older alpha hadn’t brought it up at the meeting so neither did Stiles. The two tough looking humans Ennis and Kali hardly ever left his side so Stiles had yet to speak with the other alpha to get the lay of the land. 

_Problem number one - is this guy going to be an ally or an enemy?_

_Solution - get him alone and suss him out._

_Easy right?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not finished or edited - I have dyslexia and I just gave up on spelling, I'm sorry <3

Chapter four 

  * D POV - this is not the same Stiles he knew 
  * D POV - Meeting between the alpha pack and Kate and Derek 
  * S POV - he finds Deuc and interrogates him about his intentions towards his pack, Deuc could explain that his whole pack was killed and the only thing keeping him from going insane was the fact that he found Ennis and Kali to potential mates. He agreed that it might be in Stiles best interests to not stay long here. He would let Stiles know once he got in contact with the wolf base in northern Canada 
  * D POV - Kate's paranoia is starting the show maybe a bit of backstory on the couple?
  * S POV - stiles questions Kyle and the twins about Derek and what he is like, trying to suss out what kind of man he was now
  * S POV - Stiles runs into Derek, make him smile or laugh 
  * D POV - Kate did not like that cliff hanger 



**Derek POV**

Derek was having trouble reconciling the memory of high school Stiles with the man next to him balancing a rifle on the railing taking out zombies one after the next, with a cold efficiency. 

No more was the hyperactive babyface boy who tripped over his feet and laughed with his whole body, this man moved with confidence and agility, spoke directly without getting distracted and held his shoulders with a heavy weight that Derek recognized. 

He watched Stiles reload the his weapon and aim it at the horde that had surrounded the compound during the night. Now everyone good with a gun was on top of the rain shelter above the entrance to the science centre taking out as many as they could so they could send some people down to take out the rest with flame throwers without being eaten alive. 

_Keep your head in the game idiot_

Derek repositioned his gun and fired into the horde. 

—————————————————————————————————————————

Alpha pack meeting? 

**Stiles POV**

Stiles was leaning against a vending machine waiting for the meeting inside to finish while keeping an ear on the girls a level up. The door opened and Derek rushed out after Kate not even noticing Stiles waiting there. 

Then Duecliuon stepped out of the door and looked straight at Stiles smiled and nodded his head to the war room. 

Stiles puled himself away from the vending machine and followed the man in. As the door clicked shut behind him Stiles realized that Duelcion was the only person in the room. Ennis and Kali must have taken another exit out because he couldn’t hear their heart beats in the room. 

Deuclion sat at the head of the table watching Stiles. “Well, have a seat young Spark.”

Stiles tried not to flinch at the truth in those words he had only been a spark for a little over a week with a strained and young pack. He hoped to himself that this wasn’t going to turn into a hostile take over because he would most definaltyly loose the older Alpha. 

Deciding that it was best to bluff Stiles imagined that this was just an ordinary inertogation, he was cop and he needed to find answers to solve the puzzle. He looked the blond man in the eyes and began. “What do you want from my pack?”

“You assume I want something?”

“Yes everyone always wants something, so does whatever you want have anything to do with my nieces and I?”

“Not really…”

“Not really? Now is not the time to be cryptic, remember I can hear your heart and you can hear mine so let’s be straight with each other and then we can figure out where we stand.” 

The older wolf sighed and sat back in his chair slightly. “You’re right, let’s be honest with eachtoher.” 

“Great, so what did you mean by not really?”

“My plan was to originally try and get myself and my pack out of this wasted city, with enough provisions and ammo to make it to an entirely wolf base in northern Canada, then you and y-“

“Wait, you have a pack? I haven’t smelt any other wolves. Who are they?”

“Ah I am being honest with you young spark, I would appreciate an answer of my own first.” 

Stiles gestured for Deuclaion to ask. 

“When did you become an Alpha Spark?”

“8 days ago.”

There was a pause and Deucalion lifted his eyebrows to gesture that that wasn’t enough information. 

“The Felaen pack run previously by my Uncle was ambushed by raiders eight days ago, they came at us with wolfsbane smoke bombs attacking the cubs and when the adults came rushing back to then den they were hit with roadside bombs. I was seared with my two nieces at the time and we were able to get away.”

Dueclion nodded satisfied with the answer. “The truth, what a rare and beutiful currency. You were asking about my pack, you’re right there are no wolves. I met Ennis and Kali outside the city, they are married you know? Anyways would you believe they are both genetic mates for myself?”

“No I wouldn’t.” 

“Yes… I wouldn’t either. But it’s true, somehow I went 46 years never once meeting a match and months into the apcolpsye and I meet two in the same place.”

“What happend?”

“Well I was an alpha on my own, my pack decimated by frightened people who didn’t know any better. The loss of all of my bonds began to untether me with my wolf, I was loosing time, control, I knew it wouldn’t be long before I was unable to change back and I would just become a feral wolf. Which a part of me saw as a relief, the pain of loosing my family was to much to bear alone. But then I smelt them, and heard Ennis laugh with Kali and I found a rare moment of human clarity.”

“I stumbled into their camp, nearly was shot dead by Kali, before I could explain to them what I was, and who we were to each other. Turns out Kali was raised by a wolf pack and so she was more in tune with the ways of the supernatural world. Ennis and Kali were mates for eahcother even though they were both human. After a few days travelling together my control was slipping once again, Ennis and Kali came to me and offered to become my alpha mates.”

“Whoa.” 

Deuclion chuckled ruefully. “My thoughts exactly, These to humans understood what it was to be a wolf more than some wolves did. We beam a pack, they both became my mates. We weren’t sure it would work. But sure enough my wolf has been stable enough to make it here, and if we were to travel together, the six of us could all forge bonds even with two alphas. You and our packs could make you and I stronger, calmer. I’m sure you’ve noticed.”

Dread pooled in Stiles stomach. “Noticed what?”

“The inability to focus, your wolf has more control over your thoughts especially the closer we get to the new moon. The anger, and blood thirstiness, which is useful in this war until you acciendelty kill your nieces while they sleep.” 

Stiles reeled backwards. “I would rather die than hurt them.”

“Even so, your pack is small, and fragile, your spark has no anchor anymore strain on your wolfs psyche and you will loose touch.”

“What do you suggest I do.”

“Travel with us to Ukkusiksalik National Park-“

“Bless you.”

DEuclion rolled his eyes before continuing. “It’s out east up in Nunvet, I was able to get in contact them before this compound was taken by Kate and I had to wait to play our hand and leave. The Inuit pack of werewolves up there have taken in strays from all over. We could go together.” 

What are your intentions to my pack?  
Whose in your pack   
What’s your goal   
Alpha stabliity   
Alpha mates


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is all my chapter notes for whoever wants to read who it was going to end or for anyone that wants to write it themselves! <3 Sorry again for giving it up

Chapter one 

  * Stiles reflects on what has changed 
  * We meet Juno and Casey 
  * We establish his relationship with Scott and Lydia
  * Meet some of the pack and hear about Alex and Ella 
  * Stiles, Juno, and Casey escape a raid the pack inside dies 
  * The rest of the pack is blown up upon their return leaving just the 3 to escape 



Chapter two 

  * Stiles is now the alpha 
  * They decide on a plan of action go to Vancouver 
  * Juno misses her parents 



Chapter three 

  * strengthen pack bonds 
  * The girls see stiles as family 
  * Arrive in Vancouver 
  * The Safe heaven isn’t as safe as they thought it would be 
  * Derek is there
  * Meet the alpha pack members and Kate 
  * Derek is obvi messed up 
  * Stiles is distracted by a potential mates scent 
  * Stiles and Dereks origin is revealed 
  * Stiles decides to questions duecelioan 



Chapter four 

  * D POV - this is not the same Stiles he knew 
  * D POV - Meeting between the alpha pack and Kate and Derek 
  * S POV - he finds Deuc and interrogates him about his intentions towards his pack, Deuc could explain that his whole pack was killed and the only thing keeping him from going insane was the fact that he found Ennis and Kali to potential mates. He agreed that it might be in Stiles best interests to not stay long here. He would let Stiles know once he got in contact with the wolf base in northern Canada 
  * D POV - Kate's paranoia is starting the show maybe a bit of backstory on the couple?
  * S POV - stiles questions Kyle and the twins about Derek and what he is like, trying to suss out what kind of man he was now
  * S POV - Stiles runs into Derek, make him smile or laugh 
  * D POV - Kate did not like that cliff hanger 



Chapter five 

  * D POV - Kate thinks that Duec and his partners are going to kill them and leave. She overheard Duec offering to help Stiles, She wants to cripple or kill them before they hurt her. She tells him and nonsense plan of violence, Derek is astounded. How could he ever love this woman, she talks about killing the girls, he puts his foot down. She says You will understand later then knocks him out. 
  * S POV - Duec says he got in touch with the wolf base give Stiles a map and quardinates says they can all leave now together. When he feels Kali and Ennis die, he goes into a rage and in his last moments of clarity asks stiles to kill him before he kills everyone in the base, and for revenge of his mates. 
  * D POV - Derek chases after Kate once he wakes up, he finds a trial of bodies and eventually finds her holding Juno at gun point, that’s when he sees what Casey and Juno are, he is shocked and a little bit afraid, especially when Stiles shows up behind him and just walks past him into the room with his arms up, Derek doesn’t want that 
  * S POV - walks in and offers himself to Kate who has decided to keep Juno as a pet in her manic state thinking the little girl will chase off the zombies, Stiles says take me instead, Kate gets frustrated Stiles can’t get close enough to help Juno. Derek enters the scene and shoots Kate dead. 



Chapter six 

  * D POV - Stiles now has his gun trained on Derek and asks him a series of questions saying if he lies then he will be shot. 
  * Derek passes the interrogation test 
  * Stiles puts away the cold killer mask and puts on goofy uncle a version of stiles that he recognizes as he comforts Juno 
  * Maybe he could have a short convo with Casey about how crazy Kate was. 
  * We hit the road again this time in a new and better car 



Chapter seven 

  * Day 1 on the road Derek POV
  * go over the new plan to head for a wolf base, He offers to bite Derek, Derek is uncertain 
  * Introductions of the team 
  * Derek asks about his family, stiles hasn’t heard anything of Cora since the first week of the zombie outbreak 
  * Drain Dereks pain at some point - stiles can see that Derek isn’t great with touch 



Chapter eight Derek POV?

  * day 3 on the road 
  * Derek asks what its like to be a wolf 
  * Lets do some world building 
  * Juno can tell the story of the moon goddess 
  * Casey points out all of the pro and cons 



Chapter nine Stiles POV

  * day 5 on the road 
  * Derek asks stiles to tell the truth and they play a game of truths 
  * Derek talks about Kate 
  * Stiles talks about the death of his dad and Malia 
  * Stiles talks a bit about sexuality and how when it comes to wolves it can be more biological and primal, wolves just love each other. 
  * Derek asks stiles to turn him 
  * Stiles admits that he is keeping something from him but its better this way 
  * BITE



Chapter 10 Derek POV

  * day 7 on the road 
  * Derek wakes up, bam he is a wolf now 
  * It’s overwhelming until smells stiles and is aroused 
  * D freaks out and blames stiles for doing this to him 
  * Stiles reminds him of how he warned him and that just because the wolf wants it doesn’t mean anything has to happen. Stiles explains his side of the story, he won’t pressure Derek into anything 
  * Derek goes running during the full moon as a wolf for the first time. 



Chapter 11 Stiles POV

  * Day 9 on the road 
  * Casey demands and girls hair day with Juno to detangle their hair 
  * Derek and Stiles are forced to follow them around 
  * They casually fight zombies and begin to loosen up with each other again 
  * Stiles is still very formal and comforting to Derek not putting any romantic or sexual pressure on him 
  * Derek has some feelings 
  * Maybe jacks off? 
  * They agree to be friends 
  * Warm fuzzy chapter 



Chapter 12 Derek and Stiles POV 

  * Day 11 on the road 
  * Ella and Alex are caught in a rock slide or avalanche, slowly killing them with lots of pain 
  * Stiles has to fight to stay human with how much pain he is in 
  * Derek tries not to freak out because the girls need him to be strong 
  * Derek holds stiles as Ella and Alex both die and he is overwhelmed with grief 
  * Stiles howls and mourning 
  * Then stiles realizes he doesn’t have a very strong anchor, he could go insane like Duec did, he asks Derek to kill him if he can’t turn off his red eyes
  * Derek really doesn’t want to, he is not ready to be a leader 
  * Stiles says that that’s stupid, if he dies he knows that Derek will be the next alpha because the girls trust him 
  * Derek asks what kept Duec grounded, answer mates 
  * Derek offers to be stiles mate, and he means it to save stiles 
  * They mate sex?



Chapter 13 both POV

  * day 12 on the road 
  * Stiles gets up early worried that he pressured Derek into being his mate a bond that would probably kill them both to break. 
  * Derek wakes up to find Stiles gone, disappointed thinks stiles doesn’t really care, how could he be worthy of stiles after all that he’s done after all he’s fucked up. 
  * Casey whoops stiles for being and idiot
  * Juno talks to Derek about love and trust
  * They talk it out, and decide they are partners and mates and they will figure this out and that its more than survival 
  * Stiles realizes his heat is starting shit 



Chapter 14 both POV mainly Derek 

  * day 13 on the road 
  * Stiles is emotional and grumpy and uncomfortable 
  * Trying to drive as long as they can chatting, Derek holds convos with the girls while stiles dozes in his sleep trying to push through 
  * They make it to an outpost for the night, the girls are safe in their own rooms 
  * Stiles heat has progressed to a point he has never experienced before 
  * He is still trying to carry it all on his own not forcing Derek into anything 
  * Derek asks if he really wants him? If he is a worthy mate and potential father for their child since that’s the whole point of this heat 
  * Stiles says yes 
  * Sex happens 



Chapter 15 

  * groggy from sex and his heat stiles goes outside to wash up and cool off 
  * Derek saves him from a polar bear attack 
  * Casey shoots the bear not before it wounded Derek 
  * Mad dash to the wolf base with a dying Derek 
  * Stiles is very emotional for a second then scary focused 
  * Juno pets Derek’s hair with his head in her lap and Casey is trying to stop his bleeding and take the pain 
  * Stiles tells Casey to stop taking the pain and he won’t let Juno do it so while he is driving he holds Derek’s hand and drains it himself 
  * When they get in sight of the base both Derek and stiles pass out 
  * Casey says something about stupid boys and gets the to camp 



Chapter 16

  * the boys wake up in a small warm house still holding hands
  * They are confused but glad each other is okay 
  * Then they freak out where are the girls?? 
  * They meet a friendly healer wolf who brings in the girls and tells them they are lucky to have each other and that the base is lucky to have such a prestigious pack here
  * Offers Stiles a seat on the newly formed council to represent his pack
  * The found family of four have a moment to themselves 
  * Juno says there are lots of wolves and she wants to go introduce them to her new friends 
  * Derek and stiles say I love you 
  * They come out of their new home to find Cora, she’s alive and a werewolf now. 




	7. Story notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random notes I made along the way - again unedited I am sorry <3

Notes The Bonds That Make Us 

**FÁELÁN** : Variant spelling of Irish Gaelic [Faolán](http://www.20000-names.com/wolf_names.htm#FAOL%EF%BF%BDN), meaning "little wolf."

Stiles - Werewolf - Omega - Alpha Spark eventually? 23 years old 

Derek - Human - Eventual werewolf - 25 years old 

Casey - Werewolf - Beta - 16 years old - reminds stiles of Malia 

Juno - Werewolf - unknown SG - 4 years old - Lydia's daughter and Stiles’s goddaughter 

Kate - Human - psycho bitch - 27 years old 

Derek - is bad at expressing his feelings. He thinks of himself as the strong and athletic type ready to take action. He went to collage on a scholarship for basket ball and was living his best pointless life of girls, drinking, and sports. Then he met Kate, an intense, smart and cuthhroat law student. They began dating, she systemically pulled Derek out of his friends and families lives, punishing him for have any feelings because men don’t cry. Hurting him because he could take it. He missed his parents funeral (car accident) and his sister never forgave him. He bellies the lies Kate tells to him and the lies he tells himself. Things never got so bad so he never left. She defiantly tricked him into staying once by telling him she was pregnant, then it turned out she was and then they lost the baby. After that things sort of went numb for both of them. They were together but living different lives until the First Rampage hit and then they teamed up to make it to safety. Making good partners even if Derek ws dissacuoated most of the time and Kate was killing eveeyrhting that moved. 

Stiles - protecting his family has always been his number one job, after high school he studied criminology and eventually became the new detective in his small town. His job was to protect the pack and see the big picture. He has always been a little strange, to much energy, no filter, and emotions leaking all over the place he made for an awkward teenager and evilly grew into a level headed, caring adult. Lydia and Scott have been his best friends for years after a drunken night his goddaughter was born. His mother was part of the becon hills pack that had been there for centuries. 

Kate - Kate and Derek having been doing anything to survive, She is obivlsly growing more unstable and paranoid, finally she hears stiles say he doesn’t trust her, then she decided to kill everyone in the compound before they kill her because that makes sense to her. Then when she finds out the stiles and the kids are wolves she thinks she can control them just how she controlled Derek, threatens to kill the youngest unless stiles gives himself to her. Derek has to shoot her and decided to leave with stiles 

The stiles/derek relationship 

  * Derek is playing catch up realizing his entire preception of stiles is wrong and that he is on the defensive in this relationship moving forward 
  * Stiles is weary to let his wolf get to attached always holding him an arms distance and being suspicious of his intentions
  * Stiles’s wolf is biolgoally interested in Derek but long ago stiles deciding he wanted a better partner than Derek would have made. 
  * Derek and stiles will have to confide in each other and share maybe save each other and really begin to bond as friends (stiles bisexuality comes up and Derek is obviously a little uncomrtoayble)
  * Derek asks to be made into a werewolf, stiles warns him that it can be overwhelming and there will be things that he doesn’t expect 
  * Stiles turns Derek 
  * Derek is overwhelmed by his attraction to stiles and gets angry at him thinking that he did this on purpose, trying to get him into bed even though he doesn’t want it blah blah 
  * Derek runs off in wolf form, only to be attacked by people looking for a meal, stiles comes to his rescue as wolf. 
  * Stiles says Derek should come with them and he won’t make a move on Derek he swears. 
  * Derek tries to support stiles as his last familial pack bonds are severed and he is obivlsy in pain and grieving. Stiels says things he doesn’t mean to push him away. Derek ends up holding stiles through the tremors of the lost bonds. 
  * Stiles alpha spark besoms really unstable making him loose control and its obivlsy killing him or at least driving him to be more wolf than human. Derek pleads to ask how he can help, he doesn’t want to be the next alpha spark he isn’t ready to look after the girls by himself, will stiles just hold on? Casey suggests they mate, since their wolves like eahcother and an alpha mate would stabilize the pack and the alpha spark. 
  * They mate Making out and other sexy things
  * Derek and stiles are figuring out how to be partners, and mates. Derek thinks that it only worked because their wolves liked each other not understanding the for a mating bond to hold the human side has to agree to the pairing (on both sides) so he thinks stiles did this out of a need for survival and that he is just being used again in along line of being used. 
  * Stiles realizes he needs to teach Derek about mating bonds, really sensitive sensual sex to follow 
  * Stiles goes into heat and is uncormtble and restless and hot leads to making out? Maybe sex? Trying to get work done and take care of his pack. He can feel like a shitty leader for this 
  * Everyone is on the same page now, the pack is working together and there is a big blizzard, all trapped in the car, stiles and Derek have to comfort the girls - make a new vow to be a strong pack for whatever comes next in the safe house once they get there. 
  * They make it to the door 
  * Next fic can be finding Issac, Erica, and Boyd - pregneate stiles - wolf politics - winter strong hold murder within the walls? 




	8. Random scene I wrote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this before I needed it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for non con stuff with kate in the second scene

Scenes convos for pack bonds 

Stiles sat watching Juno chase Casey’s wolf form around the field, squealing with joy every time she caught up to the brown wolf. His own wolf was chomping at the bit to get out and run but he could hear Derek behind him holing his breath and letting it go like he wanted to say something so he continued to wait out the other man. 

Soon Derek gingerly sat down next to Stiles there legs almost touching. Stiles could smell something different about Derek, he didn’t smell as sad as when they first found him instead tonight under the full moon he smelled of curiosity. 

Derek looked with Stiles at the wolf and girl run around the field. “So what’s it like?”

_Oh we’re having this conversation_

Deciding to play dumb Stiles said “What’s what like?”

“What’s it like to be a werewolf?”

“Well there’s the smells, and sounds, you’re stronger, faster oh and you can turn into a wolf!”

“No Stiles I know all that stuff - “

“I’m not sure you do Derek, I can hear your heart beat, but I can also hear a woodpecker half a click away and I’m not even trying, do you know how hard it is to sleep when the world is alive with noise?” Stiles was on a roll now “Or that I’m strong enough that I had to be careful hugging my human grandmother because I could have accedently paralyzed her. Or that I can smell you, who has touched you how you’re feeling.” 

THe tension had built between the two men their gazes broke away from each other quickly. “Derek being a wolf is all I have every known, so I’m used to all that comes with it, and I know I offered when we first got out of the compound, but if you’re seriously asking me to turn you… there are some honest conversations we need to have so you are going into this with your eyes open. We’re a pack now I don’t want to upset the balance if you can’t handle it.”

“Fine.” Derek said tightly, as he stood and walked off back to the car to brood. 

——————————————————————

This time it was Stiles turn to plop down next to Derek. He rubbed is eyes triedly “ok honest conversation time.”

Derek looked up “Okay…” 

“When I turn you, you are going to find something out and I don’t know if I should tell you now a cloud your judgment and then have you blame me for forcing you, I know how you feel about - well that, so I don’t want to tell you.”

Still not understanding Derek said “okay?”

“I mean I want to tell you, but I think it would work out better if I let you figure this one out on your own and decide what to do with it… Is that okay?”

“Is it something that will hurt me?”

“What? Oh no gods no. I wouldn’t let anything hurt you if I could help it.” 

_Whoops didn’t mean to say that one out loud_

“Then its okay, you’re my - Alpha, right?”

“Of course.”

“Then I trust you.”

“Wow, uh thanks I guess?”

“So you’re going to turn me?”

“Ya, Yes I am. The terrain going north is going to get difficult and cold, it would be better for the whole pack if we were all wolves. More likely to survive.”

“mmm” Derek said quietly as he looked at his shoes. 

“And you have proven yourself to be a wolf worthy of this pack I have no reasons other than selfish ones to not turn you this second.” 

“Right now?”

“Tonight, it will hurt less under the moon.”

“Tonight then.” Derek looked at Stiles with a soft smile, one he hadn’t seen before. But before he could capture it in his mind forever it was gone. 

————————————————————————————

Once upon a time he lived in Beacon Hills, was a star basketball player, the guy girls wanted to date, guys wanted to be. He used to be happy, he used to have a family. But now all of that was gone, and it wasn’t even the zombies fault it was his. 

He was practically a hometown hero, off to a big collage on a basketball scholarship. Derek was going to go places. 

Except he didn’t. Collage was a big ocean of opportunities and Derek had never really had to work for any of them before. Suddenly he was adrift and overwhelmed by the weight of being an adult. 

So like a drowning man clings to a raft he clung onto her. 

Kate. She was his TA in English Lit, one of his only classes he liked, and there she was in all of her mature and beautiful glory. 

What started as small glances and lingering touches quickly evolved into secret meet ups and rendezvous. Before long Kate had Derek wrapped around her finger, he was a puppy on a lead following her every command. 

At first Derek found being with Kate to be a relief, he no longer had to make the decisions, he just had to serve her and she would practically purr. It was fun like this to follow her and ignore the rest of his life and responablites. 

She was toxic, and he didn’t catch on until it was two years later and he was walking out of the ER with eighteen stitches in his hands from falling backwards onto broken glass in their kitchen, at least that’s what he told the doctors. What actually happened was Kate pushed him, hard and he fell onto the glass she had thrown at the wall. 

But that night she had held him and cried and said she was sorry, so he didn’t leave. But the cycle repeated she would get angry and hurt him, he would doubt her love she would make excuses and beg him to stay and the whole thing would start again. He stoped going home to visit his parents and he never let his sisters visit, all of his friends had been driven away by Kate or his cold detached attitude. 

One night he came home clutching his arm gingerly, he had dislocated it in the game that day and had had to go to hospital all by himself because Kate hadn’t bothered to show up again. He was tired and sore and just wanted to sleep. Kate apolgized, but Derek was fed up so he said good night and he would sleep on the couch. Instead Kate pushed him back onto the bed, and kissed him everywhere. He told her to stop that he was tired but she pushed him and told him he would feel better after some fun. 

Derek lost time after that, weeks went by, he was benched due to his injury and internally grappling with the fact he had said no and she did it anyways. 

When Kate brought up the idea of having kids he knew it was time to get out of there, he knew enough to know that kids shouldn’t be brought into this relationship, that Kate would be a bad mom. So he left and for a few weeks he got his life back. He ignored her calls and attempts to get in contact with him until one day she found where we was staying and banged on the door until he opened it. Without a word she handed him a picture of a sonogram. 

Too late. 

They tried to get their shit together, but before anything could really change, Kate was rushed to the hospital in terrible pain and bleeding. Miscarriage. Before that a small part of Derek still believed she was faking the whole thing. But know one could fake what happened after. Kate’s mental health which had always been unstable and intense got worse, she started to become more paranoid and volatile. And Derek’s depression settled over him like a dark cloud. 

He couldn’t tell you which day but eventually his little sister Cora got in touch with him. 

“Mom Dad and Laura are dead. You missed the funeral. I tired Der I really did. But this is the last straw. I’m done, don’t bother coming home.” 

He thinks that’s the last thing he remembers clearly, two days after that call the outbreak began and then he and Kate had been fighting for their lives ever since. Falling back into old rhythms of the beginning of their relationship, Kate giving out orders and Derek following them. 


	9. Random scene I wrote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this before I needed it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for non con stuff with kate in the second scene

Scenes convos for pack bonds 

Stiles sat watching Juno chase Casey’s wolf form around the field, squealing with joy every time she caught up to the brown wolf. His own wolf was chomping at the bit to get out and run but he could hear Derek behind him holing his breath and letting it go like he wanted to say something so he continued to wait out the other man. 

Soon Derek gingerly sat down next to Stiles there legs almost touching. Stiles could smell something different about Derek, he didn’t smell as sad as when they first found him instead tonight under the full moon he smelled of curiosity. 

Derek looked with Stiles at the wolf and girl run around the field. “So what’s it like?”

_Oh we’re having this conversation_

Deciding to play dumb Stiles said “What’s what like?”

“What’s it like to be a werewolf?”

“Well there’s the smells, and sounds, you’re stronger, faster oh and you can turn into a wolf!”

“No Stiles I know all that stuff - “

“I’m not sure you do Derek, I can hear your heart beat, but I can also hear a woodpecker half a click away and I’m not even trying, do you know how hard it is to sleep when the world is alive with noise?” Stiles was on a roll now “Or that I’m strong enough that I had to be careful hugging my human grandmother because I could have accedently paralyzed her. Or that I can smell you, who has touched you how you’re feeling.” 

THe tension had built between the two men their gazes broke away from each other quickly. “Derek being a wolf is all I have every known, so I’m used to all that comes with it, and I know I offered when we first got out of the compound, but if you’re seriously asking me to turn you… there are some honest conversations we need to have so you are going into this with your eyes open. We’re a pack now I don’t want to upset the balance if you can’t handle it.”

“Fine.” Derek said tightly, as he stood and walked off back to the car to brood. 

——————————————————————

This time it was Stiles turn to plop down next to Derek. He rubbed is eyes triedly “ok honest conversation time.”

Derek looked up “Okay…” 

“When I turn you, you are going to find something out and I don’t know if I should tell you now a cloud your judgment and then have you blame me for forcing you, I know how you feel about - well that, so I don’t want to tell you.”

Still not understanding Derek said “okay?”

“I mean I want to tell you, but I think it would work out better if I let you figure this one out on your own and decide what to do with it… Is that okay?”

“Is it something that will hurt me?”

“What? Oh no gods no. I wouldn’t let anything hurt you if I could help it.” 

_Whoops didn’t mean to say that one out loud_

“Then its okay, you’re my - Alpha, right?”

“Of course.”

“Then I trust you.”

“Wow, uh thanks I guess?”

“So you’re going to turn me?”

“Ya, Yes I am. The terrain going north is going to get difficult and cold, it would be better for the whole pack if we were all wolves. More likely to survive.”

“mmm” Derek said quietly as he looked at his shoes. 

“And you have proven yourself to be a wolf worthy of this pack I have no reasons other than selfish ones to not turn you this second.” 

“Right now?”

“Tonight, it will hurt less under the moon.”

“Tonight then.” Derek looked at Stiles with a soft smile, one he hadn’t seen before. But before he could capture it in his mind forever it was gone. 

————————————————————————————

Once upon a time he lived in Beacon Hills, was a star basketball player, the guy girls wanted to date, guys wanted to be. He used to be happy, he used to have a family. But now all of that was gone, and it wasn’t even the zombies fault it was his. 

He was practically a hometown hero, off to a big collage on a basketball scholarship. Derek was going to go places. 

Except he didn’t. Collage was a big ocean of opportunities and Derek had never really had to work for any of them before. Suddenly he was adrift and overwhelmed by the weight of being an adult. 

So like a drowning man clings to a raft he clung onto her. 

Kate. She was his TA in English Lit, one of his only classes he liked, and there she was in all of her mature and beautiful glory. 

What started as small glances and lingering touches quickly evolved into secret meet ups and rendezvous. Before long Kate had Derek wrapped around her finger, he was a puppy on a lead following her every command. 

At first Derek found being with Kate to be a relief, he no longer had to make the decisions, he just had to serve her and she would practically purr. It was fun like this to follow her and ignore the rest of his life and responablites. 

She was toxic, and he didn’t catch on until it was two years later and he was walking out of the ER with eighteen stitches in his hands from falling backwards onto broken glass in their kitchen, at least that’s what he told the doctors. What actually happened was Kate pushed him, hard and he fell onto the glass she had thrown at the wall. 

But that night she had held him and cried and said she was sorry, so he didn’t leave. But the cycle repeated she would get angry and hurt him, he would doubt her love she would make excuses and beg him to stay and the whole thing would start again. He stoped going home to visit his parents and he never let his sisters visit, all of his friends had been driven away by Kate or his cold detached attitude. 

One night he came home clutching his arm gingerly, he had dislocated it in the game that day and had had to go to hospital all by himself because Kate hadn’t bothered to show up again. He was tired and sore and just wanted to sleep. Kate apolgized, but Derek was fed up so he said good night and he would sleep on the couch. Instead Kate pushed him back onto the bed, and kissed him everywhere. He told her to stop that he was tired but she pushed him and told him he would feel better after some fun. 

Derek lost time after that, weeks went by, he was benched due to his injury and internally grappling with the fact he had said no and she did it anyways. 

When Kate brought up the idea of having kids he knew it was time to get out of there, he knew enough to know that kids shouldn’t be brought into this relationship, that Kate would be a bad mom. So he left and for a few weeks he got his life back. He ignored her calls and attempts to get in contact with him until one day she found where we was staying and banged on the door until he opened it. Without a word she handed him a picture of a sonogram. 

Too late. 

They tried to get their shit together, but before anything could really change, Kate was rushed to the hospital in terrible pain and bleeding. Miscarriage. Before that a small part of Derek still believed she was faking the whole thing. But know one could fake what happened after. Kate’s mental health which had always been unstable and intense got worse, she started to become more paranoid and volatile. And Derek’s depression settled over him like a dark cloud. 

He couldn’t tell you which day but eventually his little sister Cora got in touch with him. 

“Mom Dad and Laura are dead. You missed the funeral. I tired Der I really did. But this is the last straw. I’m done, don’t bother coming home.” 

He thinks that’s the last thing he remembers clearly, two days after that call the outbreak began and then he and Kate had been fighting for their lives ever since. Falling back into old rhythms of the beginning of their relationship, Kate giving out orders and Derek following them. 


End file.
